


Nauseous.

by matt_writes



Series: drabbles and shit [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gossip, Nausea, Other, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_writes/pseuds/matt_writes
Summary: Bitter gossip causes Ouma to become nauseous.
Series: drabbles and shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538305
Kudos: 17





	Nauseous.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SNAPPING ITS ! AM ITS MY BIERTHDAY IM SO  
theres also vomit at the end  
kinda???

Giggles and chatter surrounded Ouma as nausea pooled in his stomach.

Gossip; articles of gossip littered their tongues; disgusting words and lies flew out of their mouths as if they were nothing. It made Ouma sick, literally.

All the lies that ripped from their throats made Ouma lightheaded. 

They were about him, and about people he knew.

_ Don’t confront me; don’t talk to me; don’t look at me, _He thought.

Ouma’s eyes were glued to his desk. He stayed silent in a talkative classroom of people.

_ Don’t move; don’t look up, _ He told himself.

A terrible-tasting substance filled his mouth.


End file.
